


Michael Gives Good Blow Jobs

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [55]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, I gave them smut, I wrote this for my Ace friend, M/M, Making Out, Take This You Horny Hoes, They wanted smut, Why Did I Write This?, this is the first time I've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: My ace friend wanted smut for their story. I gave them smut. It isn't a bmc story but it was easier for me to write it with boyfs.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Michael Gives Good Blow Jobs

"Jeremy," Michael stared lustfully into my eyes as he pinned me to the wall of the stall. "you don't know how long I've waited for a moment like this. A moment where we can be completely alone, away from everyone else. Away from the world..." His hands had moved from his pockets to my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders

We were in the boy's bathroom during the Valentine's Day Dance. We had managed to get away from the Squad. The only other person that knew about us was Rich. We knew he wasn't going to out us because he was, to quote him, "totally bi". But as far as all the others knew our friend group was made up of a bunch of straight people.

So here we were. In the boy's bathroom farthest from the dance. In the same stall. Horny as hell. And we were probably about to lose our virginities. In all honesty, I would've never thought I would lose my lovely V card in the school bathroom but here we are.

I started to feel his hands snake under my shirt slowly rubbing my sides. The sensation of this alone was enough to almost make me moan. I bit my lip and moved my gaze towards his hoodie.

"Are you sure you want this Jere?" I brought my gaze back up to meet his and nodded. He put two and two together. "Ohhhh... you like that don't you?" I nodded again.

He smirked and pulled me into a kiss. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I all too excitedly granted. I felt his tongue gently exploring my mouth. I softly moaned. I mean, we've made out before. But I wasn't horny then. Like I said before I'm currently very horny.

I tried to pull him closer to me even though we were as close as we could possibly be. At this point, my dick was getting incredibly uncomfortable in my pants and I was becoming desperate for friction. Solution: start grinding on my boyfriend's boner. 

Michael moaned and pulled away. "Someone's excited."

"How could I not be?"

Michael licked his lips. "You know, I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight Jerry." I wish I could tell you how, but the way he whispered those words in my ear turned me on more.

He moved his focus to my neck. He started biting and sucking hickeys into my neck. He started to feel ups my sides again as he did so. I knew I was going to have to cover the hickeys up until the went away but I really didn't care. I bit my lip as I did my best to repress a moan. I wasn't completely successful as I did groan a little. 

Michael slowly made his way down my neck until he reached my shirt. He tugged on my collar and brought his head back up to my ear. "Baby, this is in my way," I swear the way he whispers things when he's horny will be the death of me.

I took my shirt off and dropped it on the floor behind Michael. He stared at me. "Damn..." He continued his way down. I stood there, probably close to making my lip bleed with how hard I was biting it. His hands slowly moved down from my hips to my pants. Michael stopped kissing my neck. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah."

Michael slipped a hand into my pants and started palming me through my boxers. I could barely manage to not make any noise. Michael took notice of this. "Let me hear you, Jere."

I didn't need to be told twice. I loosened the strength of my bite and groaned again.

"M-Micha please."

"Please what?"

"I dunno like suck me off or something. I just need more."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

Michael got on his knees and slowly undid the button on my jeans. "Michael stop teasing!"

Michael laughed and brought down my jeans and boxers. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes. Completely sure." I was starting to get a little annoyed. It was sweet he was giving me a chance to back out if I wanted to but I'm really horny right now. Pretty fucking sure I want this.

Michael said nothing more as he swirled his tongue around the tip of my dick. He looked up at me to gauge my reaction. I've never had anyone suck me off before so I was currently thriving. 

He started to slowly move his head down the rest of my dick swelling his tongue around the whole way down. I moaned softly. My moans started to get louder as he kept going. Once he started going faster I had to start biting the back of my hand to both prevent mutilating my lip any further and to muffle the sounds of my moans. There is no way that he hasn't done this before.

Before I could reach my climax Michael stopped and stood up. "You know it would be much more comfortable for both of us if we just went to my place. My parents won't be home so it's alright."

"Yeah. Probably should"

**Author's Note:**

> While I am not pleased with myself for doing this tell me how shitty this was, please. I've read shit tons of smut but I've never written it.


End file.
